Patients with chronic failure of the pancreas, liver, intestine, kidney, lungs and heart are often malnourished as a result of maldigestion, malabsorption, and poor nutrient assimiliation. This is compounded by the fact that many of these patients have a prolonged catabolic state characterized by increased energy expenditure coupled with anorexia and inadequate dietary intake. Malnourished patients undergoing transplantation have increased morbidity and mortality. Recent investigations demonstrate that single nutrients (e.g. arginine, omega3 fatty acids, pyruvate) or nutritional conditions (e.g. the fasted vs. fed state) can dramatically alter the short and long term function of transplanted organs. Despite these facts, there has been very little organized effort to discuss the roles of nutritional support or potential benefits of specific nutrients on the function of transplanted organs or the outcome of the recipient. To our knowledge there has never been a multidisciplinary focused research conference on the role of nutritional intervention on human transplantation. The main objectives of this conference are to summarize the current state of knowledge in nutritional support of the transplant patient (before and after transplantation) and to discuss novel ways of how nutritional manipulation can modulate the transplant process and improve the outcome of patients. The conference will focus on novel ways of using nutritional support, vitamins and specific nutrients to protect transplanted organs from preservation injury, immunologic rejection and improve their short and long-term function. There is a need to exchange ideas between basic scientists, transplant physicians and nutritionists to review recent advances in transplant biology, the rejection process, pharmacology, preservation solutions and how nutrients and nutritional support practices affect these areas. The proposed conference will select 100 scientists and clinicians from a pool submitting abstracts. We have invited leaders in clinical and experimental transplantation as well as national leaders in nutritional support with a clinical interest in transplant patients. The participants include pioneers in transplantation research, as well as world authorities in clinical transplantation from some of the most prominent transplant centers in the world. In addition, we will invite 11 young investigators to attend the research conference and to present their work in a special interactive forum which will be included in the annual clinical congress of the American Society for Parenteral and Enteral Nutrition. Speakers will present thought provoking new research and refrain from general overviews. Collectively, the talks will encompass the entire field of transplantation and stimulate opportunities not previously considered for improving the art, science and practice of transplantation. We will encourage active discussion between participants about the concepts discussed and identify promising areas for future investigation.